


Shattering the Image

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt DICHOTOMY in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattering the Image

Their relationship would be hard to explain to the average outsider looking in.

As two strong, independent women in the Air Force with positions in one of the nations most top secret installations, they had a good, professional, working relationship. The fact that they were both scientists and dealt with sexism throughout their careers only helped strengthen their bond.

As two women in a loving, caring relationship raising a daughter together, their careers and their personal lives were polar opposites. Not to mention the sex was spectacular.

The dichotomy was a little trying at times, but for them – it worked.


End file.
